the magic tree
by McMuffin
Summary: Star crossed lovers meet again to receive a second chance, away from all the lies and misfortunes of their past. The stories of past and present tangle together as their history unfolds. Addison/Kevin, AU.
1. un

**Hee, look at what I wrote on my holiday! A whole HotCop! chaptered fic. :D posting this first chap from mobile, hope I don't eff it up. Beta-ed by the awesome Erana. (: this is set from episode1x07 jsyk. :)**

* * *

Kevin's talking to the boy behind the desk, asking about his friend, Susan, when a flash of red catches his eye and he turns slowly, his voice catching in his throat. It's like he's seen a ghost, only she's completely real and looking up from her chart and staring at him with her lips parting in shock. He ignores the boy's talking and turns completely to the redhead, who is folding her arms with a mouth wide open.

"Kevin Nelson... I haven't seen you since -"

"- since I was staring out the window lovesick and you were bawling your eyes out and screaming," Kevin says with an awkward smile.

"Not one of my finest moments," Addison smiles tightly.

"So, uh, you work here?" He asks curiously.

"Yes." She nods and grabs a business card from the counter. "Dr. Addison Montgomery, OB GYN and neonatal surgeon," she says with a grin.

He chuckles. "And I bet you've specialized in a million other medical things?"

"Yeah," she laughs. "Fetal surgery, genetics, cysic fibrosis, TTTS..."

"And suddenly I'm feeling a lot like the struggling student I used to be."

"Hey, your math wasn't too bad."

He laughs. "Thanks."

"So you're a police officer?"

"Yeah. Training for the SWAT team at the moment."

"Oh, wow, sounds action packed."

"Just what I like, yeah, it's great."

Dell watches their interaction from his domain curiously, and movement to his left catches his eye. He turns to see the other members of the practice staring at Addison and the cop. He walks over towards the group.

"Um, guys... have you forgotten about work?" Dell asks.

"Addison never mentioned a cop," Pete says with a frown. "We were going to go out tonight... Maybe."

"He is-"

"They have some serious chemistry," Cooper cuts off Dell.

"Well-"

"I wonder who he is. Addie usually tells me about every guy," Naomi muses as the others begin to whisper their theories.

"Guys!" Dell exclaims. "His name is Kevin Nelson and he seems to know Addison from years ago."

"Well everyone Addison knows, I know," Naomi says. Violet stares at her pointedly. "Well, almost everyone."

"He also said something like... The last time he saw her he was lovesick and she was screaming... And something about a window." Dell squints his eyes in thought, no longer caring about the patients they should be seeing.

"Oh my god. I think... I think I know who he is," Naomi says.

"Who?" Five pairs of eyes turn on her.

"He was her first love."

"I thought Derek was?" Sam says. "Didn't she say that in her vows?"

Naomi laughs. "You remember her vows to Der?"

"Well, Mark and I kind of stole them to help Derek write his."

Naomi smacks Sam on the arm.

"So I have no idea what you're talking about, but you never answered the question of who he is," Cooper interrupts.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she dated him in high school."

Pete snorts. "High school sweetheart, I'm better than that."

Naomi rolls her eyes and is about to tell him that Addison took years to get over Kevin, when the couple in question walk towards them.

"Have you guys forgotten what patients are?" Addison asks with a laugh and then turns to Pete. "Susan's in birthing suite two, right?"

"Yes." He nods and watches dumbfounded as this Kevin guy makes Addison laugh loudly from down the hallway.

"Oh, Pete," Violet chuckles as they all split apart, finally getting to their patients.

* * *

_"Welcome to the team, juniors. Now I'm sure you all know the ritual we have for indicting you into the team. Guys step forward and draw a name of a chick from the hat. You'll have a week in which you must fuck her, get proof, and report to us- your captain and vice-captain. Failure to do so will result in being tied to the flagpole... Naked." The football team captain glances around the crowd of junior footballers. "And that, will get you booted from the team... And lose any scholarships you might have." He stares straight at Kevin, who gulps. "Any questions? Good. Pick your girl."_

_James, the vice-captain and Kevin's next-door neighbour, holds out the bag of girls' names. All the girls in the bag are well known nerds, frigids and bitches who would be very hard to get into bed. Kevin steps up after the other six juniors have taken their names out._

_"Dayumm, Kev, there's only Montgomery left," James says._

_"Dude, you're screwed. Sayonara to your scholarship," one of the juniors says._

_"Why?" Kevin asks, new to the high school this year on a sports scholarship._

_"Addison Montgomery is the hottest girl in school," Charlie, the captain, says._

_"So she's got a boyfriend?"_

_"No. The opposite. She's fucking hot, mega millionaire rich and smart as hell, but she's one frigid bitch," Tom, a senior, informs Kevin._

_"The last two years, the guy who's had to fuck her has ended up on the pole. And I kind of don't want to do that to you, Nelson. James tells me you're cool," Charlie grunts._

_Kevin gives them a nervous smile. He can't afford to lose his scholarship; he doesn't want to have worked so hard for nothing. These other guys in the team don't care about school, their families will get them everywhere in life, but his won't. He just hopes that Addison will let him fuck her._

* * *

"Hey, Addison," Naomi smiles as she catches Addison coming out of the exam room that Mrs. Henderson is in.

"Hey, Nae, she's about five cm dilated and 40% effaced."

"Thanks for the update." Naomi falls into step with Addison.

"So, this Kevin guy... You couldn't stop making eyes at him when you attempted to tell the cops to leave."

Addison laughs nervously. "Don't be ridiculous, Nae, I'm over him, way over him."

"So you did date him, I knew I recognized his name from somewhere."

"In high school. I don't still have a thing for him. There's nothing remaining between us," Addison says, sounding very much like she's lying to herself.

"Uh-huh," Naomi mutters as they walk past the lobby and she catches Kevin staring straight at Addison the entire time. "He is cute, though."

Addison giggles. "Isn't he? He's still just as hot... If not more... I mean-"

"- Addie, there's nothing wrong with still having a thing for him," Naomi says in a hushed tone as they lean against the reception desk, Dell not currently in his domain.

"But it's been over twenty years..."

"Mm, but he was your first love... You were still in love with him when I met you in college, hun."

"Really? I was?" Addison asks incredulously.

"You were. Definitely."

Addison sighs and rests her head on the counter.

"I am hopeless," she mutters a few seconds later.

"The Addison Montgomery I knew would never say something like that."

Addison stands up abruptly, shocked to find Kevin next to her rather than Naomi.

"What... When... Wh-"

"Your friend walked off when I came over."

"Naomi," Addison says.

"Ah, Naomi Bennett?"

"You know her?" Addison leans against the counter.

"Business card." Kevin jerks his head towards the cards and leans against the counter parallel to her.

"Oh..."

"So I'm thinking that as an old... Friend, you should show me around the office." He flashes her a grin.

"Hmm, well if you're only going to call yourself an old friend I'll have to decline." She talks in a light tone, but he sees in her eyes how the hurt still lies and how he meant a lot more to her than just a friend.

"Fine then, old boyfriend."

"Mmm, okay then."

She turns to lead him down the hallway and he leans in close.

"Old lover?"

She blushes a little and turns to him with an impish smile. "The exam rooms are through here."

She's not ready to discuss their past, and truth be told, neither is he.

* * *

**La la la... thoughts? **


	2. deux

**This chapter is longer than the last one. (: Also, if anyone wants to check out the community ohshizzlemizzle at LiveJournal, I posted a HotCop! fanmix tonight. (yes, I'm a pimp)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Kevin leans against Addison's locker, waiting for her to arrive. It's ten minutes into lunch, and knowing her she's talking to a teacher about something science-y._

_"You're in my way," the redhead says as she arrives._

_Kevin is stunned for a moment; she is gorgeous, wildly attractive, and beautiful. He has no idea why everyone seems to hate her, but she seems to have a tough exterior to all of their remarks._

_"Addison, right?" he asks._

_"Yes, and you are?" she replies in a dejected tone._

_"Kevin, Kevin Nelson. I'm new here," he flashes her the grin that won the hearts of all the girls at his old school._

_"New, hey? Are you also new to the football team?" Her eyes narrow._

_"Uh, yeah."_

_"I'm not having sex with you. Now get out of my way, my friends are waiting."_

_He glances over her shoulder to see three immaculately dressed smart-looking girls behind her._

_"So I'll see you around?" He winks at her and walks off, joining the crowd, and leaving her stunned._

* * *

"Violet's office is in there."

"Nice building... How long have you worked here?" Kevin asks curiously.

"Um, not too long... I'm new around here. Maybe, three months?"

"Whoa, where were you before here?"

"I was in Seattle for just over a year, and before that I was in New York for... twelve or so years. And I went to med school at Columbia and college at Yale."

"Ah, New York, you did always want to go there, and Yale? Impressive."

"Mm, so how about you? Where have you been since high school?"

"Well I was all over the place for high school since my dad had to work all over the country... Illinois, Ohio, Michigan... I went to college at UCLA on an athletics scholarship, then went up to Canada for about eight years, then back to LA."

"So you've always been a cop?"

"Nah, I actually worked for the Canadian special ops while I was over there, which is another reason I'm joining the SWAT team."

Addison smiles. "Sounds great."

"Yeah, I really love it."

"So, um, this is my office." She opens the door and he leans in close to her as he looks inside.

"Nice."

She glances between their bodies and looks up at him as he grins.

"Um, personal space, Kev?" The nickname slips out and he smirks.

"I'm invading yours..." he whispers as he dips his head down and her lips are centimetres from his.

"Clearly..." she whispers before pressing her lips against his and dragging him inside her office before anyone outside sees.

* * *

_Kevin jitters nervously on his feet as he stands in the Forbes-Montgomery grand hallway. The butler let him through the gate and front door after he said he was a friend of Addison's and now he's waiting for her father to let him into his office._

_"Come in," a male voice says through the door, and Kevin pushes open the oak wood to enter a spacious office._

_"Hi, Dr. Montgomery," Kevin says, intimidated by the power the house and the man in charge displays._

_"Captain, please. Take a seat... Kevin is it?"_

_Kevin nods and sits in a seat opposite The Captain's desk._

_"So you're a friend of Addison's?"_

_Kevin nods. "Yeah, kind of... Um, I was wondering if you needed anyone to do odd jobs?"_

_"In need of some money?"_

_"Y-yeah..." Kevin says. That is true, but really he wants to be around Addison._

_"Well I do like a hard working man, you can start by mowing the lawns around the house. How does twenty dollars an hour sound?"_

_"It sounds great!" Kevin shakes The Captain's hand and goes outside into the massive shed to get the lawn mower as per Addison's father's instructions._

_He's walking along pushing the mower down the side of the house when Addison leans out of a window on the second floor and shouts to him, infuriated._

_"Now you're stalking me?" She shouts incredulously._

_"I'm just in need of some extra cash," he smirks._

_"Extra cash my ass," she huffs and retreats inside._

_He chuckles to himself at her language and continues to mow the lawn until a bathrobe-clad Addison storms outside through one of the many doors._

_"What are you doing here, Kevin?" She exclaims loud enough for the gardeners pruning the hedges on the other side of the large grassy area to hear and turn to look._

_"Mowing the lawn," he replies cockily._

_"Look, if you're trying to 'woo' me or something, it's not working!" she hisses, glancing around to check the gardeners aren't listening. "I am not going to sleep with you!"_

_He smirks. "I haven't asked you to sleep with me, you barely know me."_

_She sighs in defeat and shoots him one last glare before stomping back inside. Kevin stares at her long legs and pretty soon he's finding himself with a problem that he hopes no one notices._

* * *

"So, um, Susan's almost ready to deliver... Can you handle Mrs. Henderson's delivery, Nae?" Addison asks, looking flushed.

"Sure. Are you alright Addison? You look even more flushed than Sam sounded on the phone," Naomi replies.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Um. Sam, what did he want?"

"He's delivering a baby..."

"Oh, okay," Addison seems to be staring at the wall as they stand in the kitchen.

"Okay? Addison! This is Sam. Sam! Delivering a baby!" Naomi leans forward, studying her friend.

Addison's lips upturn into a smile. "Oh, yeah... That's pretty... Wow."

"Addison?" Naomi asks in concern. "Something's up with you. Tell me what it is. Now."

Addison glances around to make sure that no one's around. "I slept with Kevin."

"What? When?" Naomi exclaims.

"Before."

"Umm... What about patients?"

"Well Susan's in labor and... are you seriously only going to talk about patients after I said I slept with Kevin, seriously?"

"Well... You seem happy about it."

"I am. I mean, kind of. I just... Kevin's great, amazing, really. We still 'click' just as well as we did, but, he was my high school sweetheart for god's sake!" Addison accents this exclamation by sitting down sharply.

"Addison, you like him... That's normal. Go for it, he sounds like a great guy." Naomi leans forward over the table.

"My heart was broken over him, Nae!"

"Well, maybe now he'll help you put it back together again? You're an adult now; you can look after yourself, Ad. You know you can, especially since Derek-"

"- Don't bring up Derek, please, one heartbreak at a time," Addison holds up a hand and attempts to smile.

"Okay. Well, when are you going to see Kevin again?" Naomi asks softly.

"This afternoon, probably. He's sticking around for Susan."

"And you are... Happy? Excited? Nervous to see him again?"

"I don't know!" Addison throws her hands up in the air and buries her face in the table.

A minute of silence later and Naomi speaks. "So how good was the sex?"

Addison lifts her head. "Mindblowingly amazing." She grins. "So, so much better than the last time..."

Naomi grins. "I think you have your answer there, Ads."

Addison smiles. "So do I." She stands up from the table, "Thanks, for letting me ramble to you, Nae."

"Any time."

* * *

**I like teenage!Addison, don't you? (:**


	3. trois

**Fail. Accidentally deleted the last chapter. That's the kind of stupid thing I do when I post from mobile. It's all fixed now though. Enjoy (:  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Lemonade?" Addison asks, standing with a jug full of yellow liquid and two glasses._

_"Please," Kevin says, standing up from where he had been bent over weeding plants. He didn't notice Addison staring at his ass._

_She sits down in the grass, tanned legs, from frequent trips to the beach in the Montgomery jet, stretching out into eternity. Kevin has a thing for her legs. And her boobs. And her lips. And everything._

_"Thanks," he takes the glass of lemonade from her after he sits down in the grass near her._

_She smiles at him and pours herself a glass, trying not to stare at his muscles through his tank top._

_"So you're actually talking to me without being pissed off, impressive." He grins at her._

_"Well, you don't seem so bad... And you've been working hard today, with the stables and garden... You really do want to sleep with me, hey?" She smirks._

_He shrugs. "Don't want to lose my scholarship..."_

_"Oh, you have a scholarship?" She asks curiously._

_"Yeah, a sport one. This school is the best chance I have of getting into a decent college- I want to be a lawyer. So I'm on a scholarship. It's why I'm in the football team... It's required of me to do practically every sport there is. It's why I have to do this stupid... Thing," he gestures with his hands._

_"Oh," she nods and sips at her lemonade. "So you want to be a lawyer?"_

_"Yeah. Or be a cop... My dad used to be a cop, until he got shot. Now he just works wherever he can get work."_

_"And your mom?" Addison rests her chin on her knees._

_"She left when I was little."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry-"_

_"- don't be."_

_They sit in awkward silence until Kevin speaks again. "What do you want to be?"_

_"A doctor," Addison smiles._

_"Like your dad."_

_"Yes. Well, technically, I mean. I don't want to be one because of him... I just, I wanna be able to help people you know? Fix them. Save them..." She's staring pensively at the grass and Kevin just nods numbly._

_"Well, uh, it was nice talking to you, but I'd better get back to work before your dad kills me," Kevin says with grin._

_"I'll make sure The Captain doesn't kill you," Addison winks at him and stands up. "I'll leave the jug here."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

They're in Addison's office after she finished up with Susan and her baby and Kevin's thoughts are of how adorable Addison was with the baby, and reminiscing. Addison too is reminiscing and wondering how it's possible for all of these old feelings to just reappear after so long.

"Do you have any kids? I mean, clearly you're single, but... Over the years did you have any?" Addison asks curiously.

"No," Kevin shakes his head. "Did you?"

"No. I want them... I wanted them, but my husband and I... We were career oriented, and since then, well..."

"You were married?"

"Yup. Eleven years, Derek Shepherd..." Addison sighs.

"It didn't end well?"

"Cheating, affairs, lies? Nope, didn't end so well," she mutters bitterly.

Kevin loops an arm around her shoulders and she leans into him. They've fallen back into old patterns easily.

"I had a chance, a real chance to have a child, you know..." she says softly, unsure why she's telling him this. "It wasn't Derek's, it was his best friend's... Mark's. Derek was absent, and Mark was there, and... When Derek left for Seattle I stayed with Mark, got pregnant... Aborted it." She sighs and bites back tears. "Probably my last chance to raise a child and I fucked it up. Now I'm barren and old and ugly..."

"You are not." Kevin squeezes her arm comfortingly and she smiles softly. "You went to Seattle after your husband?"

"Yeah..." Addison says softly.

"I was married once. It wasn't good... I thought she was the love of my life... Until she became this mega bitch who I was never good enough for."

She lifts her head from his shoulder and smiles comfortingly at him. "She didn't deserve you."

He smiles and after a few minutes of silence, taps her nose softly with his finger.

"Rachel," he says softly.

"Oh," she whispers, tears welling up in her eyes.

He tilts his head down to hers and kisses her briefly and gently. "I'm sorry you can't have a child anymore, Addie."

"Me too."

* * *

_Addison's studying in her room when one of the maids, Tilda, knocks and sticks her head around the doorframe._

_"A young gentleman is asking for you, do I let him into your room?" She asks the teenager._

_"Kevin?" Addison tries not to appear eager. She doesn't want to have a crush on him; it just makes her incredibly awkward._

_Tilda nods and Addison allows Kevin into her room._

_"Hey, Addison," Kevin says, looking around her huge room in awe._

_"Hi. What's up?"_

_"Well as you know, your house is fucking huge... And I'm kind of lost as to where the hoes are kept?"_

_"In The Captain's office," she mutters under her breath._

_"What?" Kevin asks, turning away from her visible mega collection of high heeled shoes to look at her hermit crab with a smirk._

_"Oh, next to the stables. It's a long walk, I'll show you."_

_"Stables?" he coughs._

_"Didn't you see the horses?" she teases._

_"I thought they were the neighbours' or something?"_

_Addison stands from her chair and he follows her outside._

_"Nope, they're ours. Since The Captain's semi retired he's taken up owning and breeding racehorses... And the vineyard as well. In case you missed it," she winks at him._

_He laughs. "No, I saw the miles and miles of grapes."_

_"Just checking." She giggles and immediately curses herself silently for maybe giving away her crush._

_"Your house is amazing, by the way."_

_She blushes. "Thanks."_

_He smiles awkwardly at her and they walk the next five minutes in silence._

_"So, um, the stable is here; and the hoes and rakes and stuff are in the shed there..."_

_"Thanks." Kevin looks inside the open doors of the stable as he passes them._

_"Maybe tomorrow I'll show you my horse," Addison shouts to him from outside the shed._

_"One of them's yours?" he calls back, and when he exits with the tools, she's out of sight._

* * *

"So, dude, that Addison girl's back in your life?" Leslie asks Kevin as they run laps at SWAT training.

"Yeah, she is," Kevin grins.

"Dude, please tell me you're over her, please. I can't take another four years of your moping."

"Hey, there'll only be moping if we break up."

"Wait, you're dating her now?"

"Well, we slept together."

Leslie shakes his head. "Dude."

"What? Why is that a bad thing... Just because we had a bad break up in high school doesn't mean this will end badly."

"It better not. I swear to god, another month of you describing the colour of individual strands of her hair? It's fucking auburn."

Kevin laughs and bumps Leslie as they sprint for the finish line.

* * *

**Mmm... Kevin... running laps...**


	4. quatre

**My summer holidays are nearly over. :( can you guys cheer me up by reviewing? :)**

**

* * *

**Kevin's repainting the windowsills and when he reaches Addison's room, he pulls himself up, expecting to see her at her desk and he has a witty line teasing her nerdiness ready when he sees her curled up on her bed, clinging onto a stuffed giraffe like a lifeline. He frowns in worry as he hears her sobs and be pulls himself up through the window.

"Addison?" he says softly.

"Go away!"

"Addison..."

"Go away Kevin," she moans.

"No." He strides over to her. "What's wrong?"

She sits up, mascara tainting her cheeks. "Nothing! Everything is fine, perfect, as it always is."

"Addison... Look, I know I've only known you for about... Six days? But I consider you a friend... What's wrong?"

He sits on the bed next to her and she collapses onto him, unable to control herself.

"My mother's a whore!" She exclaims.

He chooses not to speak; she seems to just want to rant.

"I t-thought my father was the whore, but Bizzy is! I thought I was protecting her from every mindless fuck of The Captain's. Since I was eight I thought I've been protecting her, I thought she was just some hopeless drunk... But... She's been cheating on The Captain with Susan!" Addison wails.

Kevin rubs her back as she stains his shorts with her running makeup.

"Who can I trust now? I didn't trust men because of my father... N-now I can't trust women either?" she exclaims.

He understands now why she pushes guys away. "You can trust me."

She sits up and stares at him for a moment before joking. "What, are you some kind of alien with no gender?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm just someone who won't betray you."

He stands and squeezes her hand, which has slipped into his, before climbing back out the window and returning to his job, cursing himself for not kissing her then.

* * *

"Kevin, how do you think we can just go back to this... How is this possible?" Addison runs her fingers over his chest.

"I think, when two people have a connection like ours, they'll eventually end up how they should... It's in the stars, destiny or something. It took us years to get here but now we have a proper chance."

"I don't believe in destiny."

He smirks, she's still just as stubborn. "Well how 'bout that tree then? I always thought that had mystic powers."

She giggles and snuggles into him. "Yeah, that tree is pretty magical... I wonder if it's still there?"

"It has to be, it's the magic tree."

* * *

Kevin's following one of the stablehand's instructions on how to brush the horse's hair in preparation for putting the saddle on it when Addison walks into the stable.

"There you are! Kevin why are you working in the stable?" She strides in wearing riding gear.

"One of the stablehands is sick, so they've had me fill in," he explains.

"Ohh..." Addison walks over to him and the horse and stretches out her hand, with a piece of carrot in it. "Hey girl, how do you like Kevin grooming you?" she asks the mare. "I bet you like it, he's very gentle with his hands." Addison rubs the golden horse's neck and ignores the smirk from Kevin and the stares from the other stablehands who overheard.

"What's her name?" Kevin asks, referring to the horse.

"This is Buttercup," Addison says with a smile as the horse nuzzles her hand.

"She yours?"

"Yes," she nods with a loving smile.

Kevin keeps brushing the horse and Addison turns to talk to another stablehand, then disappears into another horse's stall. She returns, leading out another mare, a chocolate colored one.

"Kevin, this is Frosting aka Frosty... She'll be your ride today."

"You... you want me to ride a... her? I've never ridden before and she's... well... scary!"

Addison laughs. "She's our best tempered horse... and we won't go any faster than a trot, promise."

"A trot better not be fast." He narrows his eyes at her.

"It's not," she laughs.

The stablehands take over and put all the necessary riding gear on the horses whilst Addison takes Kevin to find a pair of her brother's old riding boots and a helmet. He's already wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which she deems appropriate for riding.

"So you're sure I'm not going to fall off and die?" Kevin laughs.

"I'm sure, now get up like I instructed."

* * *

"Morning Addison!" Naomi says and Sam turns around to see the redhead step out of the elevator.

"Morning," Addison replies in a chipper voice.

"Someone had a good night," Sam says.

"I did." Addison smiles. "Morning Dell!"

Dell looks up from the computer screen. "Good morning Addison."

"Any messages?"

"Yes..." Dell hands her the pink sticky notes and Addison practically bounces off to her office.

"Well someone got laid last night," Naomi comments.

Dell glances away, trying to rid all thoughts of sleeping with Naomi from his mind. Sam coughs loudly and Pete speaks from behind them.

"Who got laid?"

The others glance awkwardly at each other and mumble excuses before leaving. Pete knows they're talking about Addison and stalks off to her office.

"So there's no hope for us?" he says bitterly as he enters her office.

Addison looks up from her desk and stands up slowly. "Pete..."

"Look, I know you had a thing with that cop guy back in high school, but is that memory really enough to get back with him? And to ditch me?"

"Pete, we both know all we had was a fling... You didn't want more than a fling, and Kevin..." she walks around her desk. "He's more than just a memory."

"I don't understand... It's been twenty years, Addison!" Pete exclaims angrily.

"Kevin and I... He was, he is the love of my life, I can't deny it Pete. Our history is..." she sighs, remembering it. "We... Never mind."

"Addison!" he hisses.

Her eyes well with tears and she sits back at her desk. "Leave, Pete, please."

He opens his mouth to try and convince her he is good for her when she glares at him and he leaves.

Oh what a tangled web she's just walked back into.

* * *

"Addison! Frosty's speeding up!" Kevin shouts.

"Stop being a wuss. She and Butter have a competition to be the fastest... But she'll never hurt you," Addison turns to look at him with a grin at they bounce up down up down on the horses in a trot.

"My ass hurts!"

"Well you're falling too hard. Follow my rhythm, up, down, up, down."

Kevin watches Addison's perfect ass lifting up and down on her horse and copies the rhythm.

"This isn't too bad, actually," he says as they ride parallel to the vineyard.

"Ready to canter?" Addison grins madly.

"What? You said we wouldn't-"

Kevin is cut off by Addison doing a two-finger whistle and the horses immediately speed up. He grips the reins tight as they dash across the field and don't even seem to slow as they near the stable. Addison gives a longer whistle and the horses slow down to a trot, nearly throwing Kevin off balance with the change, and moments later they slow to a walk.

"How'd you find that?" Addison asks with a grin.

"Fun, actually," he laughs.

"We should walk the horses around the yard a few times to cool off... We've been riding all afternoon." Addison jumps down from Buttercup and Kevin mimics her action on Frosty.

Twenty minutes later, they're walking around the yard with the horses on a long rein, Addison guiding them.

"So, um, tomorrow's the deadline, isn't it?" Addison asks tentatively.

"Yeah..."

He looks at her hopefully, wondering what she's going to say. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

He nods. "I understand."

"You're a nice guy, Kev, but... It's not me."

He smiles weakly at her. "I get it. See you, Addison."

He walks over to the fence and jumps it, jogging to take off his boots and helmet, then heads for the house to tell The Captain that he's got to head home and he'll be back the next night. He can't get out of the mansion fast enough, biting back the tears that are forming in his eyes at his future punishment from the team, and certain loss of his scholarship and everything he's worked for.

* * *

Addison leaves her patient's room and literally bumps into Cooper.

"Oops, sorry, Coop," she says with a grin.

He grins back. "No worries... You're in a good mood today, Addison. Hot sex last night?"

She bites her lower lip. "Yes..."

He smirks. "Me too, high five."

She laughs and high fives him. "So who was it last night? Hottie345?" she jokes.

"Charlotte King," he deadpans.

Her eyes widen. "Wow..." then she smirks. "Was it kinky? Charlotte seems the type to have kinky, twisted sex..."

He chuckles. "Incredibly... How about you? The cop right? Did he handcuff you?"

Addison blushes and nudges him. "Cooper!"

He smirks. "Knew it."

She's about to retort when her blackberry buzzes.

_'lunch, 1pm, cafe denaro?'_

"Is that LoverCop?" Cooper asks with a grin, invading on her space.

"Oh god," she scoffs. "Do not call him that or I'm calling Charlotte 'Kinky King'."

Cooper chuckles. "I like that nickname for her, I think I'll keep calling him LoverCop."

Addison rolls her eyes and texts Kevin back an _'okay'_.

* * *

**Soo... Highschool!Kevin is potentially going to lose his scholarship and get kicked out of school... all because of Addison. What do you think of that? :p**


	5. cinq

**School. Tomorrow. Ew. Anyway, enjoy this update (:**

**

* * *

**_Kevin lies on his bed, contemplating how he will explain to his father the reason he lost his scholarship tomorrow. This time tomorrow he'll be kicked out of school, and the entire high school will have seen him naked. The tears have stopped flowing, but they don't stop the sinking feeling in his heart. He clutches his stuffed toy elephant, that he dug out from under his bed, to his chest and hates that he can't blame Addison. He's gotten to see into her life this past week, observing things she'd never tell him. Her parents' arguing, her father flirting with every female in sight, no one noticing that Addison threw up her dinner every night... Except for him._

_"You have a stuffed elephant?" A light-hearted Addison says and he sits up in shock, seeing her in the doorway._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well the thing is, Nelson... I like you."_

_His lips spread into a smile and she holds up a hand._

_"Not enough to sleep with you, but enough to fake it..."_

_"What do you mean?" he frowns._

_"Well, the guys from the team require evidence... Used condoms, photos, videos, confirmation from the girls, that sort of thing."_

_"So..."_

_"So with a few well taken photos, a used condom and some good acting from my behalf you'll be safe." She grins, jumping down on the bed next to him._

_"Addison you are a genius!" He exclaims. "Thank you!"_

_She grins at him and suddenly he is leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her. She responds, her hands roaming through his hair and her mouth parting to allow his tongue to seek out hers. Butterflies fly around her stomach in circles and his stomach does flips._

* * *

"So, um, Kevin... What are we?" Addison asks as she strolls down the boardwalk with him after lunch.

He turns to smile at her. "I'd like to think that you're my girlfriend... But it's up to you what we are."

"Well," she sucks in a breath and loops her fingers through his. "You're my boyfriend."

He bends down to kiss her cheek softly and then glances around them at the beautiful ocean and rows of palm trees.

Addison glances down at their interlocked hands and smirks. "I'm remembering very clearly that time when we first walked down the hallway with held hands."

He grins. "I remember that... I was proud that I had the hottest girl in school as my girlfriend."

"And I was proud that I had the football team's rising star as my boyfriend." She looks across at him.

"Although you were much shorter back then... No high heels at school," he jokes.

Addison smirks and nudges him as they arrive opposite the practice.

"Well I should go back to work... I have a patient in ten minutes."

He nods, running his hands along her forearms as she turns to face him.

"I'll call you," he whispers and dips his head down to kiss her softly.

"Okay," she mumbles against his lips and pulls back slowly. She gives him a smile and walks away to cross the road as he turns to head back to where his squad car is parked, ready to start patrol.

* * *

_"So, six have passed the test," Charlie says in a deep tone, stroking his pile of proof tapes and photos menacingly as he looks Kevin squarely in the eye. "Let's see how the seventh has done... Will he be lucky seven? Or unlucky?"_

_The other seniors roar and bang their chests in anticipation as Kevin steps up with a smirk on his lips. He pulls a plastic bag from behind his back._

_"It's all in there," he mutters and steps down from the crate, aka the makeshift podium._

_"Photos of her in her underwear... Kissing you... In your bed?!" Charlie's eyes widen. "A used condom... Dude, you got Addison Montgomery to fuck you?"_

_Kevin nods with a smirk. "Yeah."_

_"I don't believe it," a senior called Dean says before jogging off._

_The other guys stare at Kevin with wide eyes and he has to fend off questions about how good she was and what her boobs are like- he doesn't want to say anything derogatory about his sort of girlfriend (they haven't defined it yet)._

_Dean returns with Addison following and looking pissed off that she's been pulled away from her friends for this._

_"So, you two really did fuck?" Dean asks loudly as Addison walks up next to Kevin._

_"Yes," Addison says softly._

_"Really? You gave up your rich morals to fuck him? Why not for me?" Dean had gotten Addison last year and she'd turned him down. If his parents weren't so wealthy, he'd have been expelled._

_"Yes, really," she says, standing closer to Kevin._

_"Kiss him then, with tongue... Let us see how you've changed for him."_

_Addison sighs, knowing she has to do this to keep Kevin from being tied to the flagpole naked and she steps closer to him. He leans down and presses his lips to hers harshly, his tongue snaking out to battle with hers and his hands roaming over her back. She tangles her fingers in his hair and they hear a hooting from the guys when he squeezes her ass. They kiss until they run out of air and they pull away from each other breathlessly._

_"Well then, no guys are going on the flagpole this year," Charlie announces._

_"Damn, Montgomery, you're even hotter now that you're not a frigid bitch," Dean snarls._

_"Don't call her a frigid bitch," Kevin growls and lunges forward, decking Dean._

_Addison gasps as Dean falls to the floor and she falls into step with Kevin as he walks away from the crowd of footballers, which has now grown to include many other students who came when they saw the couple making out._

_"Thanks Addie," Kevin grins at her._

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

"They're acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers," Pete scowls. "That's how they should've been acting twenty years ago, not now!"

"Dude, they're in a new relationship. This is how new couples act," Cooper says.

"But they're not 'new', they went out in high school, which was, as you said, twenty years ago," Pete scowls as Naomi enters the kitchen, heading for the candy stash under the microwave

"Pete, give up on the Addison thing. She doesn't want you and your manwhoring," Cooper chuckles.

Pete scowls when movement catches his eye and he sees Addison and Kevin are leaving her office's doorway and walking towards them.

"Hi you guys... Um, this is Kevin," Addison says, formally introducing them even though they all know who the others are.

"This is Cooper," Addison says as Kevin shakes Cooper's hand.

"Pete..." The guys exchange a strong handshake, Kevin smirking as he sees a slight wince on Pete's face.

"And Naomi, my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you, all of you," Kevin smiles as he shakes Naomi's hand.

"So we're going to head out for a while... I don't have a patient until four," Addison speaks to Naomi.

"All right, have fun you two."

Addison smiles at them and Kevin nods in their direction before they walk out, him whispering something funny in her ear.

* * *

**So now they're together in both high school and present time. *rubs hands evilly* let's see how this pans out  
**


	6. six

Two things: SEATBELTS! They really do help reduce whiplash when being rear ended. *nods* and: I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. It hurts to lie on both my sides (sore neck, sore ear) and I fail at sleeping on my back. Ugh.

Actually, three things! Last one: I love every one of you who is reading this fanfic. It makes me so happy that there are still HotCop! fans out there, and that it's not just me ;) xx

* * *

**The Magic Tree: six**

_~And all the people who wanna believe in love, lift your voices.~_

* * *

_"So what does sine 30 equal?" Addison asks Kevin from a flashcard._

_"Uhh... Get me a calculator and I'll work it out."_

_Addison rolls her eyes. "You should know this... Or be able to work it out with paper. We don't get calculators for the test, Kev!"_

_He groans. "I hate math..."_

_"You're good at math, as good as me... What's wrong?" She asks softly._

_"There are college scouts coming tomorrow... And I know I'm only a junior, but they'll still see me play... And I don't do good with pressure," he rubs his temples and leans back on her bed._

_She leans over him. "You will do fine, just think of it as a normal practice, nothing too special. Train your hardest, play your best, as you always do." She smiles._

_"Okay," he mutters._

_"So, back to math." She slaps his thigh and he sits up. "What is sine 30?"_

_"Well... Opposite over hypotenuse, one over two. A half." He makes triangular shapes with his fingers as he figures it out in his head and Addison giggles._

_"Correct." She leans forward and kisses him._

_He pulls her down on top of him and she squeals when he knocks over her pile of flashcards. He smirks against her lips and his hands roam over her stomach, creeping up her top when she pulls away, biting her lip._

_"Umm..." she blushes._

_"Too fast?" he asks softly. She nods. "Okay then. We'll go as slow as you like, Addie."_

_She smiles softly at him and leans back down to kiss him gently before speaking again._

_"Okay, so which of these lines is the graph for the degrees of tangent?" She holds another flashcard in his face and he laughs._

_"That one."_

_She grins. "Correct."_

_"Although you did draw it kind of wonky," he adds before she can kiss him and she slaps his arm instead._

* * *

"Mm, this place really does have the best noodles ever," Addison licks her lips as she lies naked on Kevin's floor, eating noodles.

They've spent the day having sex in various places of his house, and too lazy to cook, they ordered take out and the closest they've come to getting dressed has been pulling on dressing gowns to answer the door.

"I told you."

She laughs and rolls over onto her back, giving him a nice view of her chest. He licks his lips as he stares at her breasts, and becomes very aware of the cushion between their bodies.

"Give me some of yours," she tells him.

"Yes, bossy." He smirks and hands her his noodle box.

She sticks her tongue out at him and puts a mouthful of noodles in her mouth with the chopsticks. He watches her chew the delicious food and grins slightly when he sees the sauce left on the corner of her mouth. He reaches out his hand to brush the sauce off and smiles at her. She stares up at him and he brings his thumb to his mouth to lick the sauce off.

"I love you, Addie," he whispers. "And, I know we've only been back together a month now, but... I never stopped."

She smiles at him. "I never stopped loving you either, Kev, I just... Buried it. I love you." She sits up and kisses him gently, noodle sauces mixing in their mouths.

They pull apart slowly and Kevin grins at her, glancing down between their naked bodies.

"Want me to eat noodles off your back?"

"Yes, please," she laughs.

* * *

_Kevin and Addison are sitting out in the vineyard, between rows and rows of grapes, in what they thought was peace, until her brother walks in._

_"Archer! What are you doing here?" Addison leaps up to hug her brother._

_"Exams are over, I came to visit... This is Kevin?" Archer moves towards Kevin, who is standing up._

_"Yeah," Addison says just as Archer lunges at her boyfriend._

_"You fucked my little sister?" He shouts, attempting to punch Kevin, but years of wrestling at school have taught him to avoid the punch._

_"Archer-"_

_"You sick bastard! Using her for that game you footballers have?" Archer ignores his sister's protests and continues struggling with Kevin._

_"We haven't-"_

_Archer is older and stronger than Kevin and he manages to land a punch on the younger boy's chin._

_"Archer!" Addison screams, jumping on her brother to pull him away. "We didn't have sex!"_

_Archer calms down as he is pulled away and frowns. "But I heard that he actually managed to get you for their test this year..."_

_"We faked it," Kevin says with a wince as he cups his bruising chin, Addison nods._

_"Oh, well... Uh, sorry about your chin."_

_"Don't worry about it," Kevin grunts, holding out his other hand to signify there's no hard feelings._

_"So, I'm going to go find Bizzy... I'll see you guys later?"_

_Addison nods. "Kevin's staying for dinner, please be on his side when The Captain decides to interrogate him."_

_"Anything for you, sis." Archer grins and waves at Kevin as he walks off._

_"So, that was my brother..." Addison brushes her bangs from over her eyes and looks at Kevin awkwardly._

_"Seems nice enough, despite the wanting to kill me thing..." Kevin laughs._

_"Well he's just my big brother, and he'd do anything for me."_

_He smiles, but winces when his jaw aches at the movement._

_"Come inside, I'll get you some ice..."_

* * *

"I forgot how much fun go kart racing could be..." Addison says, glancing up at Kevin.

He chuckles. "It's only fun when I'm around."

She squeezes his hand, which currently rests on his shoulder and smiles. "True."

He chuckles and tugs her close to his body as she turns to face him. He kisses her deeply and runs his hands over her back and ass, only pulling away when she does.

"Mm, we should take this inside." She winks at him.

"Definitely," he mutters.

They turn towards the front door and Addison gasps, clinging to his arm. "The door's open... Kevin."

He bends down to pull out the gun strapped to his leg and holds up an open palm to Addison.

"Stay back," he says seriously.

She nods as he pushes the door open and creeps inside. She follows a few metres behind, and she's standing amongst the coats when he cocks his gun and jumps forward yelling 'LAPD'. Then he looks shocked and not at all scared and she steps forward as she hears Kevin say "Archer?" and hears her brother say "Kevin?" seconds later.

"So when did you get back with Kevin? And since when is he a cop? I thought he wanted to be a lawyer?" Archer later fires off questions as he pulls hid clothes on, his woman having left five minutes ago.

"Wanted, being the operative word... Not everyone has millions to get them where they want to be, Archie," she mutters.

"Well he can protect you as a cop, at least," Archer grins.

"Exactly. And we got back together about... Two months ago."

Kevin walks over with the alcohol and places the bottle on the coffee table before he's enveloped in a manly hug from Archer.

"Nelson, it's been too long."

Kevin slaps Archer on the back. "Definitely."

Archer jumps into the armchair opposite Kevin and Addison.

"So when's the wedding?" Archer asks.

"Um, what wedding?" Addison frowns as she pours him a glass of Borolo.

"Yours. I mean you guys were practically married in high school, if you'd stayed together," he looks at Kevin. "You'd probably be married with at least one kid. Definitely." He winks at them.

Addison and Kevin exchange a nervous look and Addison turns to Archer. "Are you sure you haven't been drinking already?"

"Well... I maybe had a few shots at the bar I picked... that girl up at."

Addison laughs and hands him a wine glass, before giving one to Kevin and leaning into her boyfriend.

"So I hear you're an author now? Not a neurologist?" Kevin says.

"Yeah. Got bored of the actual medicine..."

"I don't know how you can! Medicine is amazing, always evolving, you're nuts Archer... tell him he's crazy, Kev."

Kevin laughs. "I can't deny that, sorry Arch."

* * *

Hee! So Archer's in this chapter a little bit. (: I just reread my other fic One Way Or Another (which I have started on another chapter for, the plan is to force my way through this writer's block) and I'd used the burst-on-on-Archer-sexing scene in that too. LOL. I love that episode. Anyway, rambling. Update should come soon, when I get time to type it. School sucks. xx


	7. sept

Dramalama in this chapter! ;D

_

* * *

_

_Kevin jogs up the hill, lugging the picnic basket after his girlfriend of two months, who only holds one blanket._

_"Addie we've walked almost to the end of your property... a mile at least... where are you taking me?"_

_She sits down under the tree at the top of the hill, after laying out the picnic blanket._

_"Here we are," she says with a grin._

_"A tree? Addie there are a million fucking trees, why did we have to walk all the way-"_

_"Because if we go behind this tree, then no-one from any part of the property can see us..." She smiles bashfully at him and he grins knowingly._

_"You're sure?"_

_"I'm sure," she repeats, stepping close to him and taking his hand in hers. "I love you, Kev."_

_He drops the basket on the ground and sits down next to her, leaning over to cup her chin before he kisses her chastely. She slowly deepens the kiss, and before long they're breathing heavily and smiling like idiots as he rolls on top of her. It was awkward, and neither had much (or any) experience, and they weren't all that great, but it was still amazing. She snuggles into his arms and looks up at him with a smile._

_"Wow."_

_He drops a kiss on her shoulder and grins boyishly. "Yeah, wow."_

_She sits up to pull the blanket around them and he admires her body._

_"You're staring, babe," she giggles with a red blush on her cheeks._

_He shrugs. "Well you have an amazing rack."_

_She scoffs and slaps his thigh as he chucks the used condom in a plastic bag- she is always prepared. He tugs her down to him again and runs his fingers through her long red hair._

_"Damn, your hair is hot," he mutters. She giggles and wraps her arm around his torso, snuggling into him. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs contently when he whispers. "God, I love you, Addie."_

_She closes her eyes. "I love you too, Kev..." She sucks in a breath before speaking again. "Do you think we'll be together when we get old?"_

_He grins and sits up. "I hope so."_

_She frowns as he rummages through the back pocket in his scattered jeans and pulls out a pocket knife._

_"What..."_

_He stands stark naked and carves "Kevin + Addison" in the tree._

_She smiles and stands with the blanket around her shoulders. Taking the knife from him she carves a heart around their names and bites down on her lower lip gently. He stands behind her and she drops the blanket, turning back to him with a grin._

_"I'm hungry."_

* * *

"Addie, we're late!" Kevin shouts as he paces around in Addison's hallway, waiting for her to finally emerge downstairs.

"I just need to..." Her voice trails off as she moves into another room.

"I'm driving your car by the way!" He shouts and grabs the keys to the red convertible she only uses in Summer.

"Absolutely not! You will crash my baby and kill us with your crazy driving!" She exclaims as she clacks downstairs in a short black number that makes his jaw drop.

"Well I'll be dead in a minute so you won't have to worry about it... are you trying to kill me?!" She laughs almost sadistically in response before she leans over the bench to grab her keys, lip-gloss and blackberry, all the while giving Kevin the perfect view of her ass.

The drive is quick. Addison scowls the entire way because he did indeed take her car, as opposed to his.

"Sorry we're late!" Addison exclaims before she leans in to kiss Naomi on the cheek, then the rest of the practice. Kevin and the guys do their manly-hug-slash-slap-on-the-back thing, except for Pete because he and Kevin are in no way friends, and the policeman wants nothing more than to land a shiner on the quack's cheek. Charlotte's not at the gathering because she and Cooper are still a secret, and Addison misses the southern woman's presence already- the two becoming fast friends.

"So how was Los Cabos?" Naomi asks. Addison and Kevin took a week off to holiday in Los Cabos to celebrate their three month anniversary, and because they love vacations.

"It was amazing!" Addison says. "The water was stunning, and the dolphins... oh the dolphins!"

Kevin laughs. "You and those dolphins."

Addison nudges him. "Don't tease me about it again. Go, get me a drink." She shoves him away with a grin. "I want a -"

"Gin and tonic, got it." He smirks at her and heads over to the bar.

"He is cute," Violet grins. "I never told you yet, but he is very..."

Naomi nods. "He really is."

"Ladies! Can we not talk about the attractiveness of another man, please?" Pete hisses.

Cooper and Sam roll their eyes as Violet smirks. "Oh, Pete."

The rest of the night is spent getting drunk, sharing stories and attempting to get Cooper and Kevin to shut up about the Mariners. Both guys follow the team and have bonded because of it. Addison and Charlotte both think they're stupid for supporting an interstate team. Of course, Addison gets just as much crap because she's still a Yankees fan.

Addison and Kevin leave first as they both have early nights. After they're gone, Violet begins to comment on them.

"So I hate to get all psychological on you, but-"

"Oh, please, dear god, save us!" Cooper wails.

Sam laughs and the guys join in until Naomi shuts them up with a death glare and a 'let her speak'.

"Thank you Nae. What I wanted to say is that Addison and Kevin have something extremely rare. They have, in my opinion, bonded past any normal relationship this new. A bond which has formed over many years-"

"But they haven't been -" Pete attempts to protest.

"Something happened. In high school. Something important."

"Uh, Naomi?" Sam turns to look at his ex-wife turned girlfriend for answers.

She shrugs. "Don't look at me, I met Addie in college."

"Who else do we know who could tell us?" Cooper muses.

"Her ex!" Violet exclaims.

"Derek? Oh hell no, that's just opening one big can of worms."

"Besides. Derek met Addie the same time we did... he may not know either."

"Who, then?"

"We could... ask Bizzy and The Captain," Sam says.

"You can. I'm not. No way!" Naomi exclaims.

"Who?" Pete frowns.

"Her parents."

"Archer!" Cooper exclaims. "He was a cool guy."

Naomi shakes her head. "He's extremely loyal to his sister. He'd never tell any of her secrets. Ever."

"Damn." Violet mutters.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to find out..."

"But they're unlike any couple I've met. I need to know!" Violet whines.

"Plus it's interesting," Cooper adds and Pete nods in agreement.

"You are all such gossips and snoops!" Naomi scowls.

"Don't say that you aren't as well, Nae."

* * *

_Kevin's doing his chemistry homework in his room when there's a knock at the front door. His dad's out so he goes to answer it tentatively, hav__ing always been taught to fear strangers._

_"Kevin?" He hears Addison's voice sounding strangled and he quickly opens it._

_She rushed into his arms sobbing and trying not to hyperventilate._

_"Addie?"_

_"Bizzy... The Captain! I... can't... die... she, he, not, oh my God! We, no, sorry, oh my God," he can't stop her crazy rambling until she stumbles over and he carries her to the couch. Her mascara streaks her cheeks and he's frowning, freaking out._

_"Addison, listen to me. What's wrong, what's happened?"_

_She looks up at him through bloodshot eyes._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_

* * *

As I said, dramalama! Oh and aren't the others just a bunch of snoops? :P_


	8. huit

**Oops, I didn't mean to take so long updating this. Frak school. **

**

* * *

  
**

Addison and Kevin traipse across the grassy field in the Forbes-Montgomery estate. A tense lunch had followed an even tenser morning, in which The Captain yelled at the couple for various reasons, and in which the couple defended each other and proved their indestructible love to her stunned parents.

"Will the tree still be here?" Kevin asks as his fingers curl through Addison's.

"Of course it will be."

"But there's been a lot of remodeling and building over the years," he says with a hint of a tease in his tone.

"The trees on the property edge. It'll be there."

"But your father said they used trees from the property for the –"

"It will be there!" She snaps.

He chuckles softly and drops her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Sorry," he mutters and drops a kiss to her temple. "It'll be there."

She leans into him a little as they head towards the hill, and she breaks out into a huge grin when she sees the tree.

"Kevin! Our tree is still there!"

She grabs his hand and they jog up the hill to the old willow with its long, outstretched branches and cloud of leaves. They stop in front of the faded, but still present, 'Kevin + Addison' and Addison steps forward to take a closer look when something sparkly in the plus sign catches her eyes. She gasps as Kevin steps forward to take it from the carving and gets down on one knee.

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery… will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She replies barely a second after he finished speaking, and she launches herself down at him with a smile as wide as her face shining free.

Hundreds of 'I love you's are shared in amongst kisses of all descriptions and touches that take their breath away.

Later, as they lie in each other's arms, Addison asks him how did he put the ring in the tree, when he's been with her all day, to which he taps her nose and replies.

"Ah, that's the one thing about me that you will never know."

* * *

_"Do you know how far along you are?" Kevin asks tentatively, leaning against the bark of the willow tree._

_"Just over a month along, according to the doctor in New York." She pulls her knees up and leans her head on his shoulder. "My parents are going to kill me."_

_Tears drip down her face as she recalls how she used a fake name, paid in cash, and went interstate for her doctor's check up for fear of one of her father's doctor friends recognising her._

_"They never have to know," he whispers, but has no idea how they'd be able to hide this._

_She shoots him a look. "Of course, they won't notice their teenage daughter getting fat, throwing up and giving birth." She rolls her eyes. "They're not that oblivious, Kev."_

_"Well they didn't notice you throwing up every night, before. So that's not going to be a problem," he mutters slightly bitterly, overwhelmed by the whole situation._

_She looks shocked that he knows. "I've –"_

_"I know. You've stopped… I'm just saying, I noticed, and I'm always going to listen to you, and I will support every decision you make, babe."_

_She smiles tearfully. "I love you."_

_"You too, Ad, you too."_

_He holds her close as she begins to sob again. Minutes pass with the only sound they hear being one of her sobs as he rubs circles on her lower back gently and squeezes her hand. Neither knows what to say, the circumstance is more than they'd ever imagined._

_"I have a plan."_

_His voice cuts through the air and she sits up, sniffling back more sobs._

_"Okay?"_

_He squeezes her hand before speaking. "Finals are in roughly four months… then it's summer a month after that. We could run away…"_

_"No, Kev –"_

_He pulls her hands into his lap and shakes his head. "I've got about five thousand saved up from working for your dad… and I know you can't access your trust fund yet, but you've got to have heaps in your bank account, right?"_

_"Half a million."_

_"Holy shit! Anyway… if we can put some of that in cash and some on debit cards, we could run away. Our parents couldn't track us. We'd drive somewhere far away and stay till the end of summer. Enough time to have the baby and figure out what we're going to do… if we keep it, or…"_

_"Okay." She nods. "Let's do that."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." She smiles. "I'll start sending money to a debit card tonight… and blame it on shopping. The Captain will just keep adding more money to my account if it gets low."_

_Kevin laughs. "Rich bitch."_

_She giggles and leans her head down into his lap. "I'm definitely not getting an abortion."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

Kevin yawns as he wakens to Addison kissing over his jugular.

"Morning." She grins and continues to press her lips to his neck, slowly moving down his bare chest.

"Well you're in a good mood." He smiles and runs his hands through her silky mane as her kisses return to his neck.

"I'm always in a good mood."

"Mm, usually not on the first day of your period…" he trails off, seeing her grinning like an idiot. "Addie… are you…"

"I'm pregnant!" She bites her lip to tame a squeal.

"Oh my god!" He leans up and meshes his lips with hers, wrapping his arms around her.

"But how?"

"The tree. It has to be. It's magical." She whispers breathlessly as her fingers trail along his sides, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Or, you know, my super sperm," he says with a laugh.

She giggles and falls onto him, his strong arms still encircling her. "Maybe."

"This is…" he trails off his whisper, trying to think of a suitable adjective to describe what he feels.

"Amazing."

"Extremely."

She runs her finger across his lips. "We're finally ready."

"Yeah." They smile sadly before he kisses her again and mumbles his love for her against her soft lips.

"Let's not live in the past, Addie."

She nods and her trembling lips turn to a wide grin again. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**She's pregnant in both past & present... interesting, hey? And what do you think of their little plan? Will it succeed? :)**


	9. neuf

Thank you all for your reviews! They make my day. :* I hope you like this chapter, it's extra long. :D

_

* * *

"This is your baby, Addison." The doctor hands Addison her no longer screaming baby as Kevin squeezes her hand. Addison takes the baby from the nurse and shakily turns her eyes on the pink infant._

_"It's a girl."_

_A shaky, "H-hey," is all Addison can manage before she bursts into tears._

_She and Kevin have spent the last four months renting a house in Boston. Addison would've bought the place, but then she'd have to use her real name which would've been traceable by her parents. They'd been pretending to be eighteen as opposed to seventeen, and had been going by the names Allie and Kyle Forbes- except to their doctor, who had seen right through their ruse from the very start._

_Kevin takes their daughter from Addison, exclaiming, "Holy shit, we're parents!"_

_Dr. Saunders smiles tightly at them, knowing how hard this must be for the young couple._

_Addison takes another look at her daughter and her tears increase. Kevin hands the baby to the nurse and gulps back the lump in his throat and turns to the doctor._

_"Can we... the adoption papers?" he finally manages._

_After weeks of discussion, they'd both agreed that adoption was the best thing for their daughter. Dr. Saunders nods and retrieves the forms from the bench. The couple sign their names on the adoption papers, and clasp their hands together in a firm grip as they wait for the birth certificate. Addison signs her name first, and Kevin has signed his name and has the pen poised to write whatever name she wants to give their daughter, when she passes out. He scrawls down Rachel Montgomery-Nelson._

* * *

"Oh, god, I forgot how heavy my couch was," Kevin grunts as he and Leslie lug his couch into the living room.

"Ya don't say."

Kevin is moving in with Addison after selling his place, and the couple had spent hours debating over which of his furniture to bring over, and which of hers to get rid of. They'd come to decide that his couch was more comfortable.

"Drop it there," Addison mutters from where she lies on the other couch, fighting off bouts of morning sickness.

"Sure? You won't want us to then move it five inches to the left?" Kevin chuckles.

"Nope. Drop it, tease." She narrows her eyes at him.

Kevin and Leslie drop the couch down as Cooper runs into the house with a framed shirt, exclaiming, "Dude! You have a signed_Mariners_ jersey?"

Kevin smirks. "Yup."

"Jea-lous!" Cooper sings.

The three guys walk back out to the beach, where all of Kevin's larger furniture has been driven up in a police van on the sand. People are staring.

"Montgomery!" Charlotte exclaims as she returns from the kitchen.

"What could you find?"

"Well, we have... crackers, strawberries, cream cheese, strawberries, olives and... chocolate sprinkles!"

Addison gasps and sits up. "Ooh, gimme!"

Charlotte giggles and flops down next to her, laying the goodies out on the couch. Addison scoops cream cheese, olives, strawberries and sprinkles onto a cracker while Charlotte pops a few olives and then strawberries into her mouth. Addison is currently four months pregnant, whilst Charlotte is just over two months along. She and Cooper revealed their relationship to everyone after she got knocked up, although this fact is hidden to all but Addison and Kevin. Addison munches happily on the crackers and until the guys return.

"Ugh! What shit are you girls eating?" Cooper grimaces.

Kevin leans over Addison, his hands full, carrying a box. "Cracker, please, babe."

Addison pops a cracker into his mouth as she explains to Cooper that, "The shit we are eating, Cooper, is crackers, olives, strawberries, cream cheese and chocolate sprinkles.

"Ugh. Disgusting, " Cooper once again grimaces.

"It is not!"

"Very. Please brush your tweet before I kiss you, hon," Kevin says with a smile.

"See, Ad, even LoverCop agrees."

"Coop! You said you wouldn't use the nickname-"

"LoverCop?" Kevin and Charlotte question.

"Coop's nickname for you, Kev. Honestly though, it's more embarrassing for him."

"That's pretty bad," Charlotte snickers.

"Well Addison calls you Kinky King!"

"You do? Nice. I approve," Charlotte winks at Addison.

"So what do you call me to them, babe?" Kevin asks.

"Snugglepie," Addison deadpans.

"Seriously?"

"Hell no! Kev, I don't really have a nickname for you to them."

"Okay."

Addison scoops up some cream cheese, sprinkles and a strawberry onto a cracker, and is about to take a bite when Cooper makes a barfing noise. She throws it at his head.

* * *

_Addison gulps as they pull into town. They've periodically sent letters to their parents assuring that they're okay, but that won't stop the sure rage that will come from their running away for summer and some of senior year stint._

_"Your place or mine? Together or separate?" Addison fires off questions._

_"Well my dad will be at work... and I think together. Your place."_

_"Okay." She sighs. "Okay. Together. My house."_

_They drive to the Montgomery estate, where at the gate, upon requesting entrance, the butler asks for identification and practically has a fit the second he hears Addison's voice. The Captain is standing out the front of the mansion with Bizzy next to him. Both look pissed._

_"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. Get out of the car. Now." The Captain booms before Addison and Kevin step out of the car._

_"Hi Dr. and Mrs Montgomery," Kevin attempts to stay polite._

_"You. Shut up, and leave. Now." The Captain turns on Kevin, who is helping Addison lift her suitcases out of the trunk._

_"I'll call you," Addison mouths to Kevin before he trudges back to the driver's seat._

_"Oh and Nelson, you're fired!"_

_Kevin nods and gets into the car, not wanting to face The Captain's wrath (which he has seen aimed at another employee), nor Bizzy's (whose he has yet to witness, but has heard is deadly) by staying._

_"Hi Bizzy..." Addison says tentatively as she walks up the steps. "Daddy."_

_"What an Earth were you thinking, Addison?" Bizzy exclaims. "We found that note on the first day of summer break and..."_

_"Oh please, we went away for the summer and I didn't see you. It's not like I see you over summer anyway, you're always busy planning some kind of party."_

_"That does not give you the right to run off god knows where with that boy!"_

_"We went to Boston and I went with my boyfriend who I love."_

_"You don't know what love it," Bizzy spits._

_"Oh you're one to talk! I know all about Susan."_

_The Captain gasps. "You're grounded."_

_"Whoopde-friggen-doo! I won't be able to go to Bizzy's Autumn party," Addison mutters sarcastically._

_"Do not use that tone, Addison! You will take all of your things upstairs, come back down, and explain why you thourhg it was a good idea to run off with some middle class boy and nearly ruin our reputation when we had to say you were away with friends, not run away with a boy! And the money, Addison, you spent so much!"_

_Addison rolls her eyes. "Of course, you care more about your reputation and your money than you do about your own daughter. Excuse me." She pushes past her parents to run into the house, before sprinting down the hall and running outside, heading for the tree. She doesn't notice her brother jogging after her, or her parents following with a brisk walk._

_She reaches the willow, exhausted, and collapses under it sobbing on the far side of the house. A few minutes later Archer comes up the hill._

_"Bloody hell, Addie, did you have to run so damn far? My shoes are not made for this," he attempts to joke as he kicks off his shoes._

_Addison just looks at him and bursts into tears again._

_"What's wrong, Addie?" She's starting to hyperventilate and he rubs her back soothingly, holding her close. "I missed you sis, but I'm not mad you ran off... I wanted to do that so often at your age. But... You've never reacted to them like this before."_

_"I..." She sobs. "I'm back and all they can do is yell about money and their reputation?"_

_Archer sighs. "It's just how they are."_

_"Just how they are? Archer, they found the note on the first day of summer break, and we were gone for a week before that."_

_"A week? You missed the end of school Gala?" Bizzy shrieks._

_Addison looks up, pissed, to see her parents have stalked her to the tree. "I'm sorry that there was no one there to make good of the Forbes-Montgomery name."_

_"Do not talk to your mother like that," her father says sternly._

_"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't notice me, you don't spend time with me, hell, I'm barely in your life!"_

_"Addison, we're in your life-"_

_"No! You want to know what you would know if you were in my life?" Addison exclaims as she stands up. "You would know I was practically bulimic for a year. You'd know that Uncle James the Second tried to feel me up at Christmas. You would know..." She trails off, the tears choking her up. "You would know... you'd..." Archer squeezes her arm, glaring at their parents. "You'd know that those five months..."_

_Bizzy's eyes narrow. "What did you do? You better not have done something at school."_

_Addison sucks in a deep breath and looks them in the eyes as her father shouts, "What did you do?"_

_"I was pregnant! For five fucking months before we ran away." They gasp. "And you didn't notice? I was throwing up every morning, eating whatever the fuck I felt like, buying new clothes..." She shakes her head, sobbing, makeup down her face. "I didn't do this for attention, but what would it take for you to notice me? Dying?"_

_"Addison-"_

_She shakes her head. "I'm going to Kevin's."_

_She's walking away from them when the Captain calls out._

_"Wait! Where's the baby?"_

_"We gave her up for adoption," Addison mutters without turning around._

_At Kevin's house things aren't faring too well. His dad is pissed that Kevin ran off, but at the same time he understands what people will do for love._

_"So you're not going to give me the real reason you ran away?" His father knows he's hiding something won't let him leave the lounge room until he tells the truth._

_"I told you, we just wanted a holiday," Kevin mutters._

_They sit in silence for twenty minutes until there's a knock at the door. His dad doesn't move to answer it, so Kevin gets up and Addison rushes inside._

_"Thank god you're home," she gasps and falls into his arms sobbing. "Bizzy and The Captain... I yelled at them and told them everything... can I stay here tonight? Please? If I stay there... Bizzy will interrogate me about the baby, and -"_

_"Baby?" Kevin's father asks._

_Addison springs out of Kevin's arms, her body rigid._

_"Um, dad... well." Kevin gulps. "Addison and I had a baby." He squeezes his girlfriend's hand tight. "That's why we ran away."_

_"What? Holy fuck! You didn't tell me?!"_

_Kevin grimaces. "Yeah... Um, Ad... can you go into my room?" Addison leaves as Kevin's father sits on the couch._

_"Are you mad?"_

_Kevin is met with a nod._

_"Am I grounded forever?"_

_Kevin is met with a shake._

_"Are you -"_

_"I'm disappointed, Kevin. You should have told me," he grumbles._

_"So you'd tell us to abort it?"_

_"I wouldn't -"_

_"Well if you wanted to have mom abort me... why not your grand daughter, hey?" Kevin mutters bitterly._

_"It's irresponsible!"_

_"You think I don't fucking know? I'm seventeen and I'm a father! And it was fucking hard to give up our baby, fucking hard."_

_He storms from the room to his bedroom where Addison is lying on his bed._

_"Hey," she says softly._

_"Hey." He locks the door and lies down next to her._

_"So... your dad wanted to abort you?" she asks softly._

_"Yeah. 'Cause he didn't want kids."_

_"So if I had -"_

_"I would have supported you. He tried to force it on my mom even though they were in the perfect time in their lives to have a child. He didn't want kids, mom did. If you'd aborted our baby, well, we're teenagers... we have our futures to think about, I would have understood babe."_

_"When did you get to be so wise?" She laughs and curls into him, leaning her head on his chest._

_He wraps his arm around her and smirks. "I'm not really."_

_She sighs. "Our parents hate us."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_She closes her eyes and they lie in silence for a few minutes._

_"Just for the record babe... I like you this weight, not that you're not always gorgeous... but the curves are amazing -"_

_She smiles into his shirt. "Thanks Kev."_

_"Oh and the boobs, can't forget the boobs."_

_She slaps his arm lightly. "Pig."_

_

* * *

_I would love to hear your opinions on that... were everyone's reactions okay? It is just their initial reactions so if they weren't strong enough or were too strong... things change with time. :)


	10. dix

_It's been almost 3 weeks since I last updated... oops. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... it kind of breaks my heart in a good way!_

_

* * *

_

Naomi barges into Addison's office, fuming about the fourth floor. Addison rushes to cover the papers on her desk.

"And that arrogant prick, Wyatt -"

"Do not mention Wyatt," Addison groans. "He tried to hit on me despite the obvious un-single-ness," she gestures to her belly and the diamond on her finger.

Naomi scoffs. "Tell me about it. He has to know I'm back together with Sam- it seems like everyone in LA knows we're back together!"

Addison giggles as Naomi walks over to her desk, and sees the corner of an adoption agency pamphlet under Addison's patient charts.

"Adoption... which of your patients are thinking of giving their babies up for adoption? All of your current patients are married..." She sees Addison's 'oh shit' face and frowns. "Wait, did something happen with you and Kevin... you and this -"

"No! God, no! Nae... No!" Addison exclaims, rubbing her bump, horror stricken at the idea of ever giving up this baby.

"Then... what?"

Addison gulps. "This does not leave this room. Ever."

Naomi sits down in the chair opposite her and nods. "Okay, promise."

"Kevin and I have a twenty-three year old daughter."

Naomi gasps. "From high school? Oh... Addie."

Addison bites the inside of her cheek. "We're trying to contact her..." She stares at her desk and wet splatters fall on the wood.

"Addie, I... come and sit on the couch with me," Naomi says softly before leading Addison over to the couch, where the redhead bursts into tears.

"We were seventeen... and -"

"You don't need to explain." Naomi strokes her hands through her friend's hair.

"I have to. You're my best friend, you deserve to know. We were seventeen and completely in love, but... our parents would have, mine would have pushed for an abortion, and his dad would have too... or disowned Kevin. My parents didn't notice I was pregnant and we ran away over Summer and..." her tears are too strong to continue speaking. Naomi speaks soothingly to her until she calms down a little. "We could have kept her, lived off of my trust fund once I turned eighteen... but we had ambitions and needed school to achieve them..." She trails off with a hiccup. "Giving up Rachel was the best thing for her."

"Her name's Rachel?"

"Yeah..." Addison pauses for breath. "Kevin contacted the agency about six months later to find out where she was. All they could tell him was that her name was Rachel, like he wrote on her birth certificate... like we wanted."

"Her par- her adoptive parents honoured your wishes?"

"Yeah..." Addison says, tears dripping down her face.

"Addison..." Naomi doesn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... it was the right thing to do." Addison sighs. "But it still hurts so damn badly... I was her mother... I should've... I should... I didn't-" She pauses when her throat closes too much to talk. "I don't regret it, we couldn't have given her the best life back then... but I want to see her, to just... get closure, I suppose."

"I understand," Naomi whispers, holding onto the redhead tightly.

Addison rests her head on Naomi's shoulder, both silent.

"Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"What you two did... It is one of the hardest and bravest things you can do, giving up your baby because you know you can't give her the life she deserve when someone else can... I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Nae." Addison wipes at her last tears and mumbles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Addie," Naomi says, running her fingers along her cheeks to wipe away stray tears.

Later, as Naomi leaves Addison's office, and her friend sleeps on her couch, she sees Kevin walking down the hall.

"Hey Kevin, um, I found out about Rachel..." Naomi says softly. "Addison's sleeping, she's pretty exhausted... I promise I won't tell anyone, but, if you need any help..."

"Thanks Naomi," Kevin says with a smile, before he walks into Addison's office to make sure his girlfriend is okay.

##############

_Addison and Kevin sit under the tree talking about music, movies and other things. Kevin's had to sneak onto the property through the fence by the road, and jog nearly two miles to the other end of the estate to meet her, but it's worth it to see her. Unfortunately, he's being stiff and quiet today, and Addison's getting sick of it._

_"Okay, Kev, what's wrong? I thought maybe you were just tired from the run, but now... what is it?" Addison bites her lip, wondering why her boyfriend seems worried._

_He grasps her hands in his. "I'm moving... dad's pulled me out of school... today was apparently my last day," he pauses. "We're leaving in a week."_

_Addison's mouth hangs open in shock._

_"No, wait... no... what? You can't move, Kev."_

_"I have to."_

_"Can't you... run away? Stay here by yourself?"_

_"Dad used to be a cop, Ad... he has people watching me. Call me paranoid, but I'm not. And he knows I need to complete high school for college and now... now my only chance of getting into a good college is amazing grades, or amazing sporting ability." He gulps, his eyes watering. "I don't want to leave you."_

_She wraps her arms tightly around him. "I love you. I love you... god, I love you..." She sobs into his neck and he clings onto her tightly._

_"I love you so much Addie."_

_"Why... what's the reason for you moving?" She gets out between sobs._

_"Dad got fired..."_

_"I could-"_

_"He wouldn't... accept..." He knows what she's about to offer before she speaks._

_He presses his lips against hers, committing the feeling to memory._

_"I'll write and call... and visit in the holidays, I promise, Addie."_

_"Where are you moving?"_

_"Idaho."_

_"Oh."_

_She kisses him and clings to him._

_And later, she sneaks him back into her bedroom despite her father's would-be wrath if he found out._

_Kevin stays a week. He doesn't tell his father. Addison fakes being sick._

_Their parents know what's going on, but for all their plotting, they'll give their children these last moments._


	11. onze

_I hope everyone had a great Easter! I know I did, lots of chocolate, mmm... LOL._

_

* * *

_

"Kevin, how about Brittany for a girl?"

"That's nice, I like it," Kevin says as he drops on the couch next to her with a beer in his hand. Addison rests her feet in his lap and pouts.

"I miss beer."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

He sets his beer on the table and rubs her feet.

"_No_, you don't."

"Ooh... that feels amazing."

She flicks the channels on the TV as he rubs at the heel of her right foot.

"So how was your day today, babe?" he asks her.

"Tell you what I've noticed about pregnant women?" she muses.

"That they ignore their fiancé's questions?"

"Funny," she smirks. "No, what I've noticed is that a lot of them immediately bond and try to be friends with other pregnant women..."

"You are a pregnant woman, hon," he holds back a laugh.

"Mm, but I don't go out of my way to get to know other pregnant women. See, all my patients suddenly want to be BFFs with me."

He chuckles. "God help them!"

"Oh, shut up."

He smirks. "So, your day?"

"Oh, right. Pretty busy, I saw eleven patients... four of which are pissed that I can't do their deliveries. Oh and at the end of the week I won't be taking on a new patients."

He switches to her left foot. "Sounds good."

"How was your day?" She sighs are he rubs her toes. "You left early..."

"Tiring. Four till four lying face-in-dirt with my sniper trained on a window, barking orders to my guys and trying to negotiate with the hostages? Incredibly tiring. I did get on the TV thought."

"There was TV coverage?"

He laughs. "It was a school, not your average convenience store."

She laughs and shifts to lie her head down in his lap, her legs dangling over the arm rest and her 7-months pregnant belly sticking in the air.

"Hungry?" He asks as he looks down at her. It's six pm.

"Not really, I grabbed a sandwich from the office fridge before you came to pick me up."

"Good, I did the same at the station," he laughs.

She realises she's stopped the TV on some fishing channel and grimaces when she realises what she's looking at. "Ew, fish."

"Still hate 'em?"

"Yes."

She changes the channel a few times before going back to the final words of 'under the sea'.

"Oh my god, I love this film!"

_"Ariel?"_ comes from the TV.

"Remember the last time we watched this?" He laughs.

"Uh-huh, when we were in Boston and I was crazy enough to sing along." She giggles.

"God, your tone was totally off key," he mutters.

"I've learnt my lesson."

He smiles and brushes her hair away from her forehead as she turns to look at the TV to see Ariel's talking to the blue and yellow fish, and the crab.

"Sebastian's a nice name," he murmurs.

"I like it," she says. "I like Ariel even more." She looks up at him. "I _really_ like Ariel... what do you think?"

"Ariel Montgomery-Nelson... sounds perfect." He grins.

"I agree. Would she need a middle name?"

"Brittany?"

"You can't have Brittany before Montgomery... too many 'e' sounds."

"True. Uh... Jessica?" he suggests.

"Ariel Jessica Montgomery-Nelson?"

"That's the name," he says softly.

"Yeah... so if it's a boy... I was thinking Jack," she stares up at him, awaiting his reaction.

"My favourite name!"

"Yeah. Jack Sebastian Montgomery-Nelson?"

He grasps her hand. "Perfect."

* * *

_October 3rd._

_Addison wakes up, not from Kevin's arm pressing down hard on her waist as he lays there like a dead weight, but from a loud banging on her door. She scrambles to wake him and tell him to hide, before an 'Addison!' is shouted through the door by The Captain. She pulls on underwear and a dressing gown before opening the door._

_"Where is Kevin?" Mr. Nelson barges in with her parents following._

_The Captain grabs hold of Addison. Kevin's in her wardrobe, and when Bizzy walks in to look, he's at least had the common sense to have pulled his boxers and jeans on._

_"Out," Bizzy orders._

_Kevin scowls at his father as he comes out of her wardrobe, if it weren't such a devastating situation, he'd laugh at how he was 'coming out of the closet'._

_"Come on Kevin, we're leaving."_

_Addison whimpers as his father grabs him by the arm roughly._

_"Thanks, Captain, Bizzy." He nods at the other parents, who look grim._

_"Kev!" Addison exclaims, running after him down the hall. She slips out of her father's grip and chases them, screaming Kevin's name._

_"Addie, I love you. I promise I'll call!" He says as she catches his hand in hers. His father scowls at him._

_"Come on, son."_

_"I don't want to leave yet!"_

_Kevin scrambles to be freed of his dad's firm hold. Addison has tears pouring down her cheeks._

_"I love you, so so so much..."_

_"Come on, Kevin," Kevin's dad hisses as his son digs his heels in the gravel as they reach the driveway._

_"Give us a fucking minute!" Addison screams._

_"We've got to go!" Mr. Nelson shoves Kevin into the backseat of the car, the teen hitting his head on the doorframe, and sitting shocked as the door is shut on him._

_"Kev!" Addison screams, not at all ready for her boyfriend to move across the country._

_Kevin shouts "Addison!" through the door, and attempts to get out, but his dad shoves him back in. Addison attempts to approach the car, and his father shoots her a glare that actually makes her fear for her safety._

_"I love you!" She mouths to Kevin._

_"I love you too," he mouths back._

_His father drives out of the estate, and he stares out of the back window, tears dripping down his cheeks._

_Addison's wailing and she screams when Bizzy says, "you'll get over him", and runs for the tree._

_

* * *

_Please don't hate me. I had to split them up somehow...


	12. douze

_Eek, this is the penultimate chapter! I really don't want this fic to be over though... I am considering taking requests for scenes you guys would like to see, from both the past and the present. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they make me so so happy! *hands out cookies to all her amazing readers* ily._

_I hope you like this!_

_

* * *

_

Addison inhales deeply as she takes Kevin's hand before they enter the cafe. It turns our their daughter, Rachel, lives in Los Angeles and had recently contacted the agency to update her details should her birth parents ever want to contact her. She had hope they'd contact her one day, but she was too scared to contact them in case they didn't want to meet her. They walk into the cafe and scan the place, there's a redhead sitting in the corner, and from the picture the agency sent them, they know it's her.

"Rachel?" Addison says softly.

"Addison... Kevin?" The young woman's voice is shaky as she stands up.

"Yeah." Kevin smiles.

Rachel breaks into a grin and wraps her arms around both of them, her parents grinning just as widely. "I've wanted to meet you two forever," she mumbles into Kevin's chest.

"So have we," Kevin says, unable to stop grinning.

Five minutes later, the parents have ordered drinks and the daughter is wondering why they gave her up if they're still together, but doesn't want to be rude.

"So you're pregnant..." Rachel starts, the small talk about the weather is over and they're in the awkward stages of conversation. Not that they really notice, they're all too busy staring at each other's features. Kevin can't stop noticing how their daughter's eyes are identical to her mother's, he can't quite figure out if they're blue or green or grey, and they convey everything and nothing at the same time.

"Eight months," Addison says.

"Have any other children?" Rachel fires off, and tries not to grind her teeth.

They shake their heads. "Just you and this one."

"Okay, so why the age gap between me and my... sibling?" She asks harshly. Addison seems a little taken aback and Rachel quickly realizes. "Sorry, that was rude."

"No, I get it... Kevin and I only got back together last year," Addison says softly.

"Tell me the story of you two?" Rachel asks curiously, she knows a little about their past- high school students whose families were against their relationship and parenthood- but that's all she knows.

"Well we were sixteen when I got pregnant..." Addison launches into the story, Kevin too preoccupied with glancing between mother and daughter, and grinning.

"Wow, you two are like star crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliet," Rachel says once she's finished telling it all.

"Yeah." Kevin chuckles.

"My grandparents- biological- are assholes!"

"Can't disagree." Addison smirks.

"Neither."

Kevin takes a mouthful of his coffee. "So tell us about you, Rachel."

"Rach, please. You guys are my biological parents, you should call me Rach."

"Rach..." he says slowly, liking the way it sounds.

"Um... I'm in first year law at UCLA. I have a younger brother, also adopter, his name's James. He's a senior in high school. My parents, Julia and Sean Bradley are both lawyers and they're about fifteen years older than you... they'd like to meet you two one day. Um... I grew up in San Francisco, but I've lived in Los Angeles since I was eighteen." She pauses, not sure what else to tell them. "And growing up I spent every Summer with my grandparents in Paris, so I speak fluent French."

Addison smiles. "Sounds like you've had a great life."

"Yeah, I have." Rachel smiles at them and reaches across the table to hold their hands. "I don't blame you, and I'm not mad that you gave me up... I know it was the best thing for me."

Addison smiles and reaches to wipe her eyes, muttering 'hormones' under her breath. Kevin smirks and squeezes Rachel's hand.

"So law school, hey?" He asks.

"Yes. It's tough... but I love it."

"I wanted to be a lawyer when I was younger," he says nostalgically.

"Oh?"

"It didn't work out... when I moved, I couldn't get the grades I needed because I mixed with the wrong crowds."

"What do you do now? You're a cop right?"

"I'm in the SWAT team."

Their daughter's eyes widen. "That. Is. Cool."

He laughs. "Very."

"What about you, Addie? - I can call you Addie right? I know you're a doctor."

Addison nods with a grin, putting down her iced chocolate. "I'm a surgeon, neonatal."

Rachel gasps, remembering Addison lived in New York. "Were you the Dr. Montgomery who delivered those septuplets in New York? The ones that all needed surgery... And two were conjoined?"

"I was." Addison nods.

"Wait, that was you?" Kevin says. "Shit, hon, now I feel incredibly dumb."

Addison laughs. "I'll shut up about my other medical feats then."

Rachel chuckles and finishes off her coffee.

"I think we need food," Kevin suggests.

"Thank god, I could use a mango, olive and chicken sandwich," Addison says.

"Ew," father and daughter mutter.

* * *

_Addison curls her knees up to her chin in her college dorm. Her roommate and best friend, Naomi, is out on a date with some Steve guy and she's just gotten a phone call that has changed her life... Her father and mother, calling to inform her that her ex boyfriend who never called or wrote actually called her one hundred and seventy-three times and sent thirty-two letters over the first two years after he left. He even dropped one when she was at college._

_Her parents had hidden the letters and blocked the calls._

_She'd thought Kevin had lost interest when they became long distance, and had fallen out of love with her while she pined for him. She'd spent weeks sitting under that tree, and years trying to move on only to hear that. She'd screamed insults and hung up on her parents the second they told her, now she just wants to forget._

_She's close to sleep, the tears and sobbing lulling her away, when the phone rings. She ignores it, just wanting to fall asleep. When it finishes ringing, she sighs and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to sleep again, until it rings again._

_"What is it now?" She snaps, her voice sounding sick._

_"Addie?"_

_She gasps. "Kevin."_

_"Hey."_

_"Hi," she sniffles._

_"So, um, did your parents call you?" His voice sounds like he's been crying too._

_"Yeah... I can't believe what they did." She rolls over onto her stomach, reaching for the tissues._

_"Neither. I got a call from my dad... he told me everything, them buying him off, holding back the letters and calls, him faking that letter - "_

_"- What letter?"_

_"My dad faked a letter from you saying that you didn't want to see me."_

_"So our parents basically forced us to stay apart for the past five years?"_

_Today is October 3rd._

_"Yeah."_

_"Fuck them," Addison mutters, tears dripping onto her cheeks. "Fuck them."_

_"Yeah," Kevin sighs and curls under the covers more. There's snow where he is, and he's shivering._

_"So how have you been?" she asks softly._

_"Good. I've missed you."_

_"You too... but Kevin, it's been five years. I've moved, you've moved... I've moved on, or, tried to, I can't -"_

_"- you don't think -"_

_"No."_

_He sighs. "Neither do I..."_

_Their wounds are fresh all over again and minutes of just breathing pass._

_"I contacted the adoption agency..." he says._

_"Oh?"_

_"They told me her name. It's -"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_She hangs up the phone and he's back in her bed, crying. Kevin does the same._

_This is their last contact for over fifteen years. Both know better than to call._

_It's too much heartbreak._

_

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter ended up sad... I had to write that scene (and now I really, _really_ hate their parents LOL) the next chapter will be up very soon, and is kind of an epilogue-y type thing. (:


	13. treize

_Last chapter, gaiiz... wow I didn't realise how short it was when I first wrote it on paper, but oh well, I think it wraps it up nicely._

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they mean the world to me and make me giggle like crazy. :)_

_

* * *

_

The wedding singer asks for the bride and groom to step into the centre and dance their first dance as a married couple. Addison stands in her strapless cream dress, which pools out at the waist into gorgeous floor-length lace. It's Vera Wang (nothing less for Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Nelson) and looks stunning. Her now shoulderblade-length auburn hair is swept up in a soft updo, but she's since pulled it out and it now flows in waves down her back, her bangs swept to the side. She wears a thin chained gold necklace with a heart hanging from it, a birthday gift from her husband.

Kevin stands from where he and the guys (Leslie, Cooper, Sam, Mark and Derek) had been talking. Derek had moved to Los Angeles with Meredith after the Chief fired them in the Seattle Grace - Mercy West merger. Mark had followed. Kevin is wearing an Armani tuxedo (he's learning to splurge more with Addison's trust fund, although she practically forces the splurging on him) and his usually floppy hair is clean cut, and he's clean shaven.

Addison smiles and glides in three inch silver Manolo Blahniks (nothing less) to her husband. A plain platinum band rests next to the white gold and diamond engagement ring on her left hand, and a matching platinum band adorns his. They've had them engraved with words that mean everything to them, and Addison's smile turns to a grin when she sees the ring on his hand. They're both giddy and begin to dance with smiles firmly fixed as the band plays a song neither pays much attention to.

Looking over Kevin's shoulder, Addison sees one-year-old Ariel gurgling in Rachel's lap. They've waited a year since her birth to get married, neither wanting to leave her to go on their honeymoon to Bora Bora. She sets her eyes back on Kevin's after seeing their youngest daughter grin at her. Their family and friends join them on the dancefloor, but the newlyweds don't notice anyone else.

Later, as the guests dance, eat or talk, the couple steal away to the makeshift altar to get some quiet time alone.

Under the magic tree.

* * *

_*gives cookies out to anyone who reviews* :D_


End file.
